Warriors: Fate : White water turns red (book one)
by XxSilverdawnxX
Summary: A new prophecy has come to the forest and the forest is in danger. A new three must be chosen. Morningbird's kits, Lillykit, Bramblekit, and Lionkit. Are choosen but they have another sibling. Honeykit, what is her path, what exactly does starclan see.
1. Chapter 1

**LLEGENCES**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER**** Flamestar- **a orange tabby tom with white paws, and amber eyes.

**DEPUTY**** WillowBreeze- **a long furred sliver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT** **Sagepool-** a tortishell she-cat with one white paw, and hazel eyes.

**WARRIORS** **Lillypetal- **a cream colored she-cat with blue eyes.

** Apprentice: **Mousepaw

** Hawkstep- **a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

**Apprentice: **Goldenpaw

**Gorsetail- **a light grey tom with a white tipped tail and green eyes.

**Oakstrike- **a dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, and grey eyes.

**Dapplecloud-** a tortishell she-cat with one blue eye and one brown eye.

**Finchflight- **a pale yellow she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, grey eyes.

**Poppytail- **a long furred crimson she-cat with a white tail tip, and light hazel eyes.

**Apprentice: **Ceaderpaw

**Firefang- **a blazing orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Brambleblaze**- a gold-brown tom with blue eyes.

**Darkpelt- **a black tom with brown eyes.

**Swallowcloud- **a light yellow she-cat with white flecks, and green eyes.

**Nettlefrost- **a long furred brown tom with light blue eyes.

**Stormfang- **a golden tom with lighter flecks, and blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES** **Mousepaw- **a grey tom with white ears and paws, green eyes.

** Goldenpaw- **a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

** Ceaderpaw- **a russet brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

**QUEENS** **Morningbird-** a tortishell she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Frostlight- **a pale grey she-cat with lighter flecks and amber eyes.

**Dovecreek**- a white she-cat with light grey flecks and light blue eyes.

**ELDERS** **Foxear- **a russet tom with a shredded ear and amber eyes.

** Snowheart- **a white she-cat with blue eyes, the oldest queen.

** Sunnyeye- **a small golden she-cat with a twisted paw and grey eyes.

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER**** Shadestar- **a black long furred tom with grey eyes.

**DEPUTY**** Fogwisp- **a grey tom with darker flecks and blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**** Wildberry- **a ginger she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes.

**WARRIORS**** Rowanclaw- **a russet tom with grey eyes.

**Apprentice: **Shadowpaw

** Frogtail- **a dark grey tabby tom with brown eyes.

** Tigerleap- **a bright brown tabby tom with green eyes.

** Starleap- **a sliver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Apprentice: **Starrypaw

** Cinderstream- **a grey she-cat with a white tail and paws, brown eyes.

** Wolfgaze- **a brown tabby tom with white stripes and grey eyes.

** Sparkstorm- **a bright flame tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Spiderpaw

** Mistheart- **a grey almost white she-cat with blue eyes.

** Springshade- **a tortishell she-cat with amber eyes.

** Cloudyfang- **a white tom with dark brown eyes.

** Badgerfoot- **a dark brown almost black tom, with blue eyes.

** Bramblefang- **a light brown tabby tom with light green eyes.

**APPRENTICES**** Shadowpaw- **a black tom with one grey ear and brown eyes.

** Starrypaw- **a pure silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

** Spiderpaw- **a black tom with grey eyes.

**QUEENS**** Silvernight- **a black she-cat with silver paws, ears, and chest, has grey eyes.

**Moonlight- **a silver she-cat with tiny white flecks and silvery grey eyes.

** Eclipsespirt- **a silver tabby she-cat with white on her paws, ears, and chest, amber eyes.

**ELDERS**** Marshtail- **a brown tom with black spots and grey eyes.

** Blackear- **a grey tom with a black ear and amber eyes.

** Hazeslash- **a light yellow she-cat with golden eyes.

**WindClan**

**LEADER** **Brookstar- **a long furred blue she-cat with grey eyes.

**DEPUTY**** Windear- **a hazel tom with brown eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**** Mosspelt- **a tort shell she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

**WARRIORS**** Rabbitwhisker- **a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

**Apprentice: **Moorepaw

** Hazelfall- **a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

** Dapplemedow- **a white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes.

**Apprentice: **Emberpaw

** Eagleheart- **a light brown tom with a white belly, golden paws and blue eyes.

** Stormyowl- **a grey tom with white flecks and green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Breezeypaw

** Hawkflight- **a amber tom with a grey belly paws and ears and grey eyes.

** Smalltail- **a small light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

** Icefawn- **a blue furred she-cat with white flecks and grey eyes.

** Jayfeather- **a black tom with green eyes.

** Sorrelbreeze- **a long furred golden she cat with light blue eyes.

**Apprentice: **Flightpaw

**APPRENTICES**** Moorepaw- **a yellow tom with green eyes.

** Emberpaw- **a amber/orange tabby tom with grey eyes.

** Breezeypaw- **a creamy she-cat with light blue eyes.

** Flightpaw- **a light orange tabby coat and amber eyes.

**QUEENS**** Dawnbreeze- **a ash grey she-cat with white fecks and blue eyes.

** Birdsong- **a light orange tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

** Echomoth- **a light golden she-cat with green eyes.

** Stardancer- **a golden tabby she-cat and amber eyes.

**ELDERS**** Rockleg- **a dark gray tabby tom with golden eyes.

** Whistletail- **a light grey tom with a shredded tail and grey eyes.

** Hazeeye- **a tortishell she-cat with milky eyes.

**RiverClan**

**LEADER**** Beachstar- **a pale yellow tom with green eyes.

**DEPUTY**** Scaleshimmer- **a tortishell she-cat with amber eyes with gold flecks.

**MEDICINE CAT**** Mintleaf- **a white tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS**** Pebbleheart- **a grey she-cat with white spots and light blue eyes.

**Apprentice: **Featherpaw

** Samonleap-** a light pinkish orange she-cat with grey eyes.

** Littlestream- **a silver tabby tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Reedpaw

** Rainshard- **a blue tom with a white chest and paw, grey eyes.

**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

** Silvercreek- **a silver she-cat with a white paw and light blue eyes.

** Craneleg- **a white tom with orange paws and amber eyes.

** Greyripple- **a grey tabby with white and black stripes, light brown eyes.

** Fishshine- **a orange tabby tom with yellow eyes.

** Apprentice: **Spottedpaw

** Dapplespring- **a tortishell she-cat with light blue eyes with gold flecks.

** Skyflight- **a brown tabby tom with one black paw and green eyes.

** Daisypond- **a white she-cat with amber eyes.

**APPRENTICES**** Featherpaw- **a silver she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes.

** Minnowpaw-** a silver and blue she-cat with light blue eyes.

** Spottedpaw- **a brown long fur she-cat with grey eyes.

** Reedpaw- **a black tom with a white belly and muzzle, green eyes.

**QUEENS**** Riversong- **a orange she-cat with splotches of white and blue eyes.

** Hailstream- **a white she-cat with grey flecks and grey eyes.

** Springthrush- **a yellow she-cat with white paws and belly with green eyes.

**ELDERS**** Dawnpuddle- **a light orange she-cat with white stripes, amber eyes.

** Dewdrop- **a white tom with grey splotches and blue, grey eyes.

** Hey guy's srry to interrupt but I would just like to say, hi! And if you don't like this fanfic I will know and ill stop writing it, so ya! Review, Fav, Follow, Pm!**

**Prologue**

A cat with a bright orange tabby pelt stepped out of the gloom and yowled for attention. Cats turned towards his direction, the clamor stopping almost as soon as it started.

"Cats of Starclan! We are gathered he to have a meeting about the new trouble that is coming into the forest!" the cat yowled from the great rock that stood in suspense above a sparkling pool of water.

"We are here to discus the new three that shall be chosen to lead the clans!" he followed. " These cats will hold our fate in their paws! I have seen a great terror a voice had said:

All clans beware life hangs by thread,

The hunters are hunted white waters turn red,

Brother, Brother, Sister, will shred.

Till only one when we count the dead"

"Who should they be Firestar!" a cat spoke from the inner circle.

"I do not know, that is why we stand here today, we must choose!" Firestar yowled. Cats started to mummer among themselves.

"I believe we should in trust our fate into these cats," Firestar said calmly, as the image of three kits rippled on the surface of the pool, Lilykit, Brakenkit, and Lionkit. A murmur of approval and disapproval started to wash over the clearing, the sound was like bees buzzing on a summer's day.

"This is my choice!" Firestar yowled, continuing he mewed, as the clamor died down, "I know these cats are young, but they are brave, kind, and loyal to their clan."

"But Firestar these kits are still moldable, they will change after so time" a voice growled from the crowed.

"And that is why I will assign each one of them a mentor from Starclan to walk in their dreams" Firestar mewed. Finally a mumble of approval swept across the clearing. "Then it is settled! Lilykit, Brakenkit, and Lionkit are the new three" Firestar mewed. "Now it is time for us to pick their mentors, Squrrelflight you will train Lionkit, you have been through many hardships, like going to the sun-drown place, and I believe you showed great courage and loyalty I hope you will pass on these traits to Lionkit."

He mewed, and in turn Squrrelflight bowed her head with respect. "Whitestorm you will train Brakenkit, as my former deputy you showed great wisdom and knowledge I hope you will pass on this to Brakenkit" Whitestorm bowed his head to Firestar's direction, then padded off to sit next to Squrrelflight. "Yellowfang, I hope you will train Lillykit, although you are a medicine cat and from a different clan, you are brave, loyal and kind, I hope you teach Lillykit as much as you can." Yellowfang bowed her head and joined Whitestorm and Squrrelflight near the edge of the pool.

**Stormfang's POV**

I paced around, side to side, in front of the nursery. I could hear Morningbird's cry of pain; I shut my eyes trying to keep myself from running into the nursery, as I dug my claws into the dirt under paw. When it seemed like a whole moon, Sagepool walked out of the nursery her tortishell fur sparking in the light.

"She is ready to see you now" Sagepool mewed; her hazel eyes glittered with pride at delivering her sister's kits. I rushed into the nursery, my feelings jumbled up, would I be a good father? Is Morningbird ok? When I padded in I saw four healthy kits curled up to Morningbird's belly. I gave a purr of delight.

"There beautiful, and I know you'll be a great mother" I mewed giving her a comforting lick. She purred and I curled up next to her, tortishell and grey fur mixing, becoming one. As her breaths slowed down to a rhythmic beat, I looked at our kits, two toms and two she-cats. The larger she was a tortishell like Morningbird, and the smaller she was a small golden tabby. The toms looked nothing alike, the first born was had golden fur like me, but had white paws while the other kit was the smallest, he was a brown calico kit with black paws and a mix of all sorts of browns and blacks on his pelt. I gave them each comforting licks before setting in like Morningbird, and falling into deep sleep.

I wake up to see Morningbird looking over out kits as they chased each other. They have opened their eyes and they're beautiful.

"Have you named them?" I mewed softly.

"Yes, the larger she-cat is Lillykit, the smaller she-cat is named Honeykit, the golden tom is Lionkit and the calico tom is Brakenkit" Morningbird mewed softly purring as she watched our kits scuffle around. The oldest Lionkit is the first to notice me.

"Mama who is this? Is this my dad? Can you teach me some fighting moves? Can we go out of this cave please?" Lionkit says with a breath. I purr with amusement, his amber eyes look up at me pleading.

"Yes, I am your father, and I can show you some battle moves if you want, and if its ok with you mom that is" I purr amused. Lionkit screeches with delight, and the other kits seem to notice that he isn't playing anymore.

"Lionkit, why did you stop playing?" Lillykit huffs, her eyes large with disappointment, as she stared at Lionkit.

"This is our dad! He said he'd teach us battle moves if it is ok with mom!" Lionkit announces to Lillykit, Brakenkit and Honeykit. With that they pounce on me and start to pummel my with their fluffy kitten paws. I laugh as Lionkit tries to grab my swaying tail, and Lillykit leaps on my shoulder, while Brakenkit pummels my belly with his back paws, and Honeykit starts to climb on my flank.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I give up!" I mew putting my paws up in mock surrender then scooping them all up with my tail and onto my back. With that I march around the room as their tiny shriek of joy each time I take a step forward.

"Ok, Stormfang, Ok, don't get them hurt" Morningbird mewed between amused purrs. After I have gone around the nursery. I scoop them all of besides Morningbird.

"I have to go now kits, bye" I mew licking their heads in turn. I watched as they shrink from my vision, as I left the nursery.

"Oh, thank god! Stormfang would you mind coming on a hunting portal with Goldenpaw and I" Hawkstep mews.

"Ok, I'm coming" I mew and pad off after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lionkit's POV

I watched as my father padded of, then looked around at my littermates.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. I jumped in a start as an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Hey guys!" I spun around to be meet with a grey tom with white ears, paws and green eyes, also a russet furred she-cat with hazel eyes.

"Hi! Who are you, I'm Honeykit and this is Brakenkit, Lillykit, and Lionkit," Honeykit mewed in one breath, almost jumping in excitement.

"Well I'm Ceaderpaw, and this is Mousepaw" Ceaderpaw said pointing to the grey tom besides her, laughing lightly, like twinkling bells at Honeykit's excitement. "Do you want us to show you guys around camp?" Ceaderpaw mewed.

"Yes!" We all screeched. My cheeks flushed, embarrassed that I looked so childish. Ceaderpaw and Mousepaw looked at our mother, and with a wave of Morningbird's tail Ceaderpaw and Mousepaw brought us outside of the nursery. A cold gush of wind hit me and I dug my claws into the ground. Lillykit and Honeykit seemed to walk away with Ceaderpaw, and she occasionally pointing something out with her tail.

"So, as you know that is the nursery" Mousepaw said gesturing to the den we just walked out of.

"That is the high ledge, the clan leader Flamestar announces clan meetings, usually for warrior ceremonies and apprentice ceremonies." I looked up at the ledge; a moment of emotion hit me. I couldn't describe it but it was powerful, it was almost glowing in the light, but then Bramblekit's voice cut through the air.

"What are warriors and apprentices?" Bramblekit asked. "And what's that funny smell?"

"Oh, apprentices are what you become when you reach 6 moons, and when you complete your training you become a warrior, and that smell, well I suppose you mean Sagepool's den" He said gesturing to a rock den.

"Who is Sagepool?" I asked

"Well she is the clans medicine cat" at our puzzled faces he went on. " A medicine cat, heals the cats that are injured, and they are the closet cats the connect with Starclan, our warrior ancestors"

Mousepaw said.

"So we go to Starclan when we die?" I ask.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry if I were you, your still young, and have a whole lifetime ahead of you." He mewed smiling. "That's the warriors den," he said flicking his tail to a clump or brambles. "And that's the elders den and the apprentice den, I'm a apprentice and so is Ceaderpaw" he said, pointing to a rotted out log and a mossy tree stump. I walked over to the hollowed log and peaked in.

"Hello, who are you, you smell like ThunderClan, but I haven't seen you around, or smelled you around in that case…." The red russet tom rambled and a low grumbly voice like thunder rolling, said, his eyes milky, but focused on me.

"Oh, Foxear I see you have meet Lionkit, and this is Brakenkit, their Morningbird's new kits." Mousepaw said. As if Mousepaw cleared things up, the russet tom- Foxear laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. I padded back to the nursery, following Mousepaw. When we walked in I saw Ceaderpaw had already dropped off Honeykit and Lillykit.

"Hi! The camp is awesome!" Lillykit mewed. Excitement shining in her Ice blue eyes, I looked at Honeykit. Her face was lit up with delight.

"What was your favorite place?" Bramblekit asked exited to talk about something.

"I liked the high ledge" Lillykit mewed. "It seems like a special place, something about it…" Lillykit went on trialing off.

"I agree" I mewed, remembering the strange feeling I felt and how the ledge seemed to glow. Bramblekit nodded in agreement.

**Sorry I typed this up really quick, between all the tests I have, BUT THE WEEKEND IS COMING, so I will at least post once a day, Thanks guys for reading, and this chapter is sort of Ehhh... I know but Ill be better next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

*5 moons later*

Honeykit's POV

I kneaded the ground, my eyes flickering around, I was so nervous. Lately I have been helping Sagepool with her healing cats, and I find it fascinating. I have been wondering weather I should tell my mom, Morningbird that I would like to be a medicine cat. Would she be mad at me? After all out of all of my littermates, even though I'm the smallest I was the most talented at hunting and fighting. "I was gifted and would be a great warrior" all of the cats told me. But I didn't want to be a warrior! I wanted to be a medicine cat, my heart lied with Starclan and healing cats, most of all I wanted to help the clan in any way I can. Mustering up my courage I walked up to m mother waiting patently for her to notice me. Swishing my tail back and forward, with nervousness. After a few minutes Morningbird finally said goodbye to Frostlight, an expecting queen, expecting Firefang's kit's, they where due in a few days now, and hopefully I would be a medicine cat at that time, and being one of the first cats to see the kits.

"Yes Honeykit, how is my little warrior" My mother said her eyes gleaming with pride. I almost said "I forgot what I was going to ask you" and walk away. I really didn't want to tell my mom, with the warrior ceremony tomorrow and everything. But then I saw Sagepool looking at me with soft light eyes, she was the only one who knew, after all if I told my mom my real feelings I would be her apprentice.

"Mom, Umm…Uhhh…" I stuttered.

"It's fine tell me anything," she purred. I sighed and decided it's better now then later.

"I would like to be a medicine cat apprentice, I believe my heart lies with healing cats, and speaking with Starclan." I mewed, sighing, as if a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. My mother looked at me with question.

"Is this what you really want?" She asked quizzical.

"Yes" I mewed surely.

"Then I will speak with Flamestar about this, I expect you already talked to Sagepool," She mewed softly.

"Yes" I mewed. She turned to walk away. "Mom" I asked. She turned her head.

"Yes?"

"I really do want to be the best warrior I can, but I think this way I will serve the clan better." She nodded and spoke one last time before leaving to talk to Flamestar.

"Then ThunderClan just lost a great warrior" With regret and pride she turned and padded to the leader. I looked down at my paws then at the sky, to see the last rays of light shining between the trees. "This will be a long night" I thought, then padded to the nursery, and curled up and put my head on my paws, and fell asleep.

When morning came it was beautiful and the sun was an orange glow just above the trees, its color blending with the sky and bathing the camp in its warmth. I padded outside and saw my mom grooming my littermates. I sat near them and groomed myself until my abnormally soft fur was shining like summer dew.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the high ledge" Flamestar mewed. "Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Gorsetail. I hope Gorsetail will pass down all of his knowledge to you." Turning to Gorsetail he spoke. "Gorsetail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Foxear, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lionpaw" Lionkit touched his noes to hi mentor and sat down, pride gleaming in his eyes. Then came Bramblekit, hid mentor Darkpelt, a black tom with brown eyes. Then Lillykit her mentor Finchflight, a yellow she-cat with grey eyes. Lillykit and Brakenkit then touched her noses with her mentors. And with that he turned to me, my heart racing as I looked up into his amber eyes. After a moment Sagepool spoke.

Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown kindness, and a special connection to Starclan. Your next medicine cat will be Honeypaw." Every cat looked shocked that the best of ThunderClan was going to be a medicine cat? Flamestar spoke the words of your ancestors.

"Honeykit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Sagepool?" With a quivering voice mewed.

"I do" Then Sagepool spoke again

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." My eyes flickered around the camp as Flamestar spoke the final words to the ceremony.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you, you are now dismissed" Then her hoped off the ledge and padded to his den. I walked over to Sagepool and touched noses.

"You do know the half-moon is tonight?" she mewed softly. I nodded my head, and then owed it respectfully, leaving her; I needed to talk with my family.

Lillypaw's POV

I saw Honeypaw walk over to Sagepool and speak then she padded over to us. My head was spinning with questions. Why had she chosen the medicine cat path? She was clearly the best warrior in ThunderClan camp.

"Hi, guys" Honeypaw said her tail flicking nervously side to side. Bramblepaw and Lionpaw gave polite nods and padded over to their mentors. I stayed and asked.

"What's the matter Honeypaw?" I curled my tail around her shoulders. She sighed and looked down.

"They will never forgive me will they?" Her eyes where brimming with tears. I sighed.

"They will, they will have to, you're the new medicine apprentice." I said smirking.

"But I don't even know if they will accept me! What if its not meant to be…" she mewed distressed. I purred and placed my tail around her shoulders, in a comforting gesture.

* * *

**Hey guys Im' really sorry but I'm just going to stop this Fanfic. I just don't think enough people read it, and I understand really! But you know… It gets lonely without motivation… soo bye guys. And if you have any Ideas what story I should do next PLEASE review or comment, sorry bai**


End file.
